


Scare the Crows, Tobio-chan

by Lilzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because he is scary and Karasuno is a bunch of crows, Crow! Hinata, Farmer! Oikawa, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I just wanted to do something fluffy and I have no idea if I even did it right, I've had this idea for a long time, It's 4AM, Kageyama is a scarecrow, Scarecrow! Kageyama, The rest of karasuno are crows, Where Oikawa is a farmer, i don't know guys, it's just cute i guess, it's kind of kagehina, it's not even very shippy, it's oikage in the fact that oikawa teases kageyama but that's it, scarecrow au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilzy/pseuds/Lilzy
Summary: Scarecrow AU in which Kageyama is a scarecrow that is lonely and wants friends. Oikawa is a farmer who likes to tease. Hinata is a crow who likes to cuddle and be cute. I have no idea, I just wanted to write about this idea because I like the idea that Karasuno's mascot is a crow and Kageyama scares/concerns his teammates, so he would be considered a scarecrow. I don't know.





	

The rising sun glistened as it made its way up the orange blue sky. The marvelous sunshine reflected in the crops covered from wet morning dew, making the acres of fields sparkle. Along with the light came its warmth, which seemed to breathe life into the swaying blooming buds of flowers and the stocks of produce. The distant birds chirped happily and spread out their wings, flying towards the orange circle in a sky of blue. All of it was jaw dropping. Yet, it was always the same.

Kageyama saw this scene every day, and he lost count of how many times it occurred. He yawned lazily, which made his light body lean backwards from the movement. Luckily, a pole rooted into the rich soil kept him upright. 

He was a tall fellow, with black hair made of horse mane sewn together at the top. The ends formed a fringe, which could cover his dark blue eyes in order to pull off a scary appearance. His face was made of woven tan fabric, which was frayed a bit at the bottom of his craning neck that was stuffed with straw.

Kageyama’s torso, also packed with yellow straw, mimicked the shape of a lean human. It was covered with a cream sweater that smelt musty. He also wore black sweatpants that were tattered and worn. He knew this look was probably off-putting, but he had no choice. This is what the farmer clothed him with, and he couldn’t care less.

Upon being placed where he had been for many years now, Kageyama had been curious and eager. He had not known his purpose, but when told, the scarecrow frowned.

“That’s it, perfect. Just like that, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa had told him upon seeing the glare. “That look would scare anyone,” the farmer smirked.

And since then, Kageyama had stayed there. He learned about the swaying of the trees, and the shrill sounds of the wind pushing them around. He observed the wildlife that flitted through the sky and climbed in the trees. He felt the rain weigh down his body, which sometimes caused him to lean uncomfortably. Ever since the first storm, Oikawa always offered an umbrella to shield the straw boy.

All year round, many flocks of crows flew down to pick at the crops. They all fled after one look from Kageyama. Although the boy made of straw never once did anything terrible, they kept their distance. He would try to smile at them as they approached, but his face would reveal so much intensity that the critters would flee. Soon, animals knew not to touch the crops in this area, or they would face the wrath of Kageyama.

As time went on, his interest in anything was non-existent, for there was never anything new to distract him from just standing in that one spot.

Today was no different. Like any other day, the sun would rise, welcoming a new day. Kageyama would wait, but not see a single soul except for Oikawa. And then in the afternoon sun would set. Again and again. Over and over.

Kageyama didn’t even bother to glance up when he heard rustling behind him. He knew it was Oikawa harvesting the corn. The golden vegetables were probably the perfect golden color, akin to the sun. Those bushels of corn would be put in a cart and leave here forever, never to return. Kageyama suddenly felt jealous. He shook his face, ignoring the fact that he was envious of something that would soon be consumed.

He kept his piercing glare focused on the ground and opted to let the wind swish the loosened bit of straw out from his sleeves rather than fighting it. He could get re-filled later. In fact, he always made sure to lose as much straw as possible because then he would be taken to the barn. In there Oikawa would fix him while he marveled at his temporary, but new, surroundings. It was exciting for someone who was so bored, as sad as it was.

The day continued on and Kageyama did not bother to constantly keep watch. He knew nothing would show up. Eventually, Oikawa appeared smiling in front of him, pushing along a full wheelbarrow of fresh green crops. The scarecrow just ignored him, but the farmer just wandered closer and closer. Kageyama looked away, and a moment later he felt a nudge.

“Tobio-chan, I don’t understand why you’re _so_ upset. You’re doing your job okay. I haven’t seen one munch off of a crop in a long time,” Oikawa complained, attempting to cover up his own satisfied grin. He wanted Tobio to keep it up, but he also didn’t want the straw boy to get too comfortable.

“Well, it might be enjoyable to you, but I don’t like being lonely,” Kageyama murmured softly, looking at a few golden kernels peeking out of the lush, green layers of corn bushels. He inspected them immensely, avoiding Oikawa’s eye. The farmer huffed and leaned in towards Kageyama. “Well, what do you want, Tobio-chan?” he smirked, leaning in further.

The scarecrow didn’t move. He opened and closed his stitched mouth several times, pupils blown in surprise. Oikawa cared about him, just enough to sort of adequately shelter him from rain; never enough to let him request anything. Well what did Kageyama want? He couldn’t think of a single thing that could make his work easier. He wanted to work. If not, Oikawa would probably lean him against the rest of the junk in the shack, useless. 

Kageyama shifted awkwardly and said nothing, again avoiding the farmer’s determined glances. “Okay, well… I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me, Tobio-chan,” he teased. The farmer shifted back to his crops and wheeled them away. Kageyama knew he wouldn’t see him again for the rest of the day. He lost his chance.

_Oh well, it doesn’t matter._

* * *

After a few more hours passed, Kageyama noticed how the fields grew more restless, and how their backdrop was no longer a soft blue. The sky groaned and turned grey within minutes, signaling a brewing storm. He felt the wind pick up. The boy clenched his teeth, bracing himself for was stirring. Then there were noises, some that hadn’t reached his ears in ages. Birds. He perked his head up, spying black dots fluttering against the dark clouds. To his amazement, the black dots grew closer, circling over the looming trees next to Oikawa’s small house.

The squawking grew louder as some perched in the trees and others landed onto the ground. Kageyama squinted, inching his neck as far off the pole keeping him upwards, examining that they were crows. He pulled his head back quickly, and kept still. One of the crows heard him and looked over curiously.

It hopped towards him, tilting its head to the side as it landed closer. The tiny bird peeped a small cry when it stopped in front of the scarecrow. The crow was definitely frightened; its feathers were ruffled while its dark eyes were wide open. Kageyama felt bad for it and turned his glance away, so the crow would calm down and leave. Not a second later, he heard a rustle and looked down to see the small bird pecking at the straw at the bottom of his sweatpants.

“Hey! Idiot, don’t steal my straw,” the scarecrow yelled quickly. The crow looked up at him, trembling, and cawed. Although it was an animal, he knew that it understood. The bird titled its head again and swooped up closer to his face. The animal screeched loudly in succession as if conversing to Kageyama. When the boy didn’t say anything and frowned at the crow, the bird glided onto his shoulder and hopped up towards his cheek. It nuzzled into his face, soft feathers caressing like fingers and warm like the sun.

After the crow pulled back, Kageyama gave in and allowed the bird to take some of his straw peeking out of his sleeves. The pieces held in its beak, the crow took off. He watched it fly back to the group of trees nearby. The little black bird added Kageyama’s straw to the large nest that was clearly forming on a high branch. Kageyama suddenly felt warm, his face pink, even though a storm was still brewing above him.

The wind picked up again and the flock seemed to move faster and soon were all gathered in the nest, sheltered. He observed the crows, feeling fond but still a bit lonely. But he guessed he had an acquaintance now. That was a start. 

The downpour didn’t even bother the scarecrow as he picked through his sensory nerves, feeling a ghost of softness rubbing his cheek. The sensation remained, as if the feathered animal was still there perched on his shoulder. It was overwhelming.

Kageyama’s eyes switched their focus from the newly inhabited tree to the muddy ground. Before, he had prayed to stop his never ending loneliness, but he knew what had happened would never last. The crows would leave after the storm dissipated. Then everything would be back to normal. Kageyama didn’t want normal, but it wasn’t his place to decide. Sighing, he decided to enjoy watching the crows while it lasted, the small one in particular. To his embarrassment, he decided to call his feathered friend Hinata. 

* * *

Hours later, the storm was still brewing and by then, Kageyama felt so tattered even though he was now safe in the shed. Oikawa had placed him there first before he frantically ran around trying to gather all of his tools for storage. For a farmer who was supposed to keep track of the weather, he wasn’t very perceptive. 

While Kageyama watched the farmer run back and forth between the doorframe and outside, he thought about the crows that were barely sheltered in the tree nearby. His eyes shifted towards the tools that Oikawa had just deposited. “Oi-Oikawa-san” he muttered throatily. The man looked back at him and moved his hand behind an ear. 

“What was that Tobio-can? Did you finally decide what you wanted?” the farmer cooed. 

Kageyama blushed, straw hands twitching at his sides. “The birds” he coughed. 

“Birds?” Oikawa mused, a smile forming. “What birds?”

Kageyama had never been great with words and today was no exception. He looked towards the window, noticing the branches of the tree swaying, almost ready to snap like twigs. He could imagine that the crows inside the canopy of the tree were squawking hysterically. They could even be in trouble!

The scarecrow gulped and attempted to straighten his posture, even though his body was stuck leaning against the rubbish behind him. After a few awkward moments of shifting around and having an inner turmoil, Kageyama finally met Oikawa’s gaze. The boy was shaking, cold from being soaked from the rain or nervousness, he wasn’t sure. 

“There are c-crows s-sheltered under the tree right outside your house,” he choked. After another moment of silence, the farmer laughed behind his palm. “Tobio-chan, you care about the little birds? How ironic!” he giggled. Kageyama’s ears burned as Oikawa scoffed.

The farmer left to gather the rest of his tools, giggling heartily. When he came back a few moments later, Oikawa explained that he yelled to the crows that they were welcome to fly into the shed for cover. Kageyama had already been aware, for he had heard the farmer ridiculously yell up at the tree all the way from the shed. Old scratchy blankets were left in piles for the birds. Oikawa had pushed the cloth around and rolled his eyes upwards every so often to look up at the young scarecrow. The younger being just stared out the window, blush still evidently coloring his cheeks.

Suddenly the shed was silent. Kageyama looked around in surprise. The farmer had left without a word, which honestly was a first. He huffed and looked towards the window again. There was a little black dot swishing around through the spacious branches, while other black specks were interspersed along them. The crow flying around had so much energy. Kageyama automatically assumed it was the one from earlier, the one that had pressed its fluffy warmth into his face.

The boy scowled, naturally, after thinking about that for a little too long with a smile on his face. It was a stupid thought; that crow just used him for shelter that ended up insufficient if the unsettling display out in the tree was anything to go by. It only proved that the bird was indeed an idiot after all. Yet, he still hoped it would take cover in this shed.

As if it could read his mind (which was impossible because it had a bird brain because it was a _bird_ after all) the crow rushed past the shed window and through the open door. Hinata’s head swiveled around as he flew and stopped when he sensed Kageyama in the corner. The bird sped up and basically jumped onto his shoulder. Hinata ruffled his wet feathers while snuggling into the scarecrow. Kageyama couldn’t help the small smile that formed at the corner of his lips, but quickly stopped when the crow eyed him.

A couple of moments later, more crows swooped into the shed, gravitating to the promising blankets. Hinata chirped at his brethren happily, the noise a loud ringing in Kageyama’s ear. “Hey dumbass, that was loud!” he complained, itching the sensitive cartilage. Hinata pecked at his ear in what he assumed was retaliation. The scarecrow laughed affectionately at the cute gesture, while his tanned fabric hands reached out to stroke fluffy feathers. 

The rest of the birds chirped back, some huddled for warmth to wait for the storm to pass. It finally did later that evening just as the sun was beginning to set. The group of crows left the shelter to maneuver across the orange and pink sky. They eagerly pecked at some dry kernels of corn that had fallen earlier in Oikawa’s haste. Hinata left to go eat as well, leaving Kageyama to wait for the farmer’s return outside.

Eventually, the scarecrow was put back in his usual area, but closer to the old tree at Kageyama’s embarrassed insistence. Oikawa just smirked and dug a new place for the straw boy to stand. The farmer even threw some seed nearby to attract the crows. Kageyama was very pleased, up until Oikawa tip-toed up to him and placed a few seeds on Kageyama’s shoulder. Instantly when Oikawa had left him, a soft feathery creature landed on the scarecrow and nibbled at the feed blissfully.

Kageyama flushed and grinned fondly. A hysterical howl quickly stopped the straw boy’s euphoric experience as he peered at the source of the noise. He gulped audibly. In the window he could see Oikawa observing him, pointing at him and Hinata. Tears of laughter were in his eyes and running down his cheeks.

Someone had seen him snuggling the feathery, obnoxious bird in the shed earlier that day. And Kageyama knew that the farmer would never let him live it down.

So Kageyama did what any guy would do, he _flipped the bird_ at Oikawa.

No, not Hinata, but the _other_ _one_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I can't help but end a fic with some sort of silliness.


End file.
